Reclosable bags of the type shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,973,131 and 3,189,253 have been marketed for many years. In those bags, an elongated deformable closure strip extended across one side wall of the bag adjacent the top opening with end portions projecting out from opposite side edges of the bag, and the bag was adapted to be closed by first roll-folding the top of the bag around the closure strip a number of times and thereafter folding the projecting portions of the closure strip laterally inwardly to overlap the bag at the side opposite the roll-folded top and hold the same against unrolling. Problems, however, were encountered when the bag was not reclosed in the proper manner. If the projecting end portions are folded laterally inwardly to extend alongside the rolled top of the bag instead of over the side of the bag opposite the rolled top, the rolled top can unroll at least one-half turn. More seriously, if the projecting end portions were not properly folded inwardly, the ends of the deformable member sometimes pierced the bag wall and caused leakage.
It has also been proposed as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,241,835 to make a reclosable container in which the deformable member extends across the top of the container and has projecting portions that extend outwardly from opposite side edges of the container and additionally has tongues that extend laterally from the deformable member intermediate the side edges of the container. With the laterally extending tongues located intermediate the side edges of the container, the top of the container could only be folded once to effect closing and could not be roll-folded a number of times as would be required to assure a liquid tight closure, particularly when used on very thin and flexible walled bags.